mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista aluzji/Sezon 6
Kryształowanie Część 1 * Gdy Spike opowiada czym jest krystalizacja, pokazuje obrazki na wazie. Ciekawe jest to, że choć prawdopodobnie waza jest stara, są na niej wizerunki kucyków łudząco podobnych do Shining Armora, księżniczki Cadance, Flurry Heart, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack i Rainbow Dash. * W retrospekcji Starlight Glimmer pokazane są wydarzenia z zakończenia poprzedniego sezonu, czyli odcinka Znaczki raz jeszcze, część 2, a mianowicie chwila z przeszłości, gdy Sunburst ratuje Starlight przed przygnieceniem przez książki, dostaje znaczek i świętuje to z bliskimi, opuszczając przyjaciółkę. * Spike chwalący się swoimi osiągnięciami przed kryształowymi kucykami wspomina o wydarzeniach z odcinków "Kryształowe Królestwo" i "Igrzyska w Equestrii". Naznaczkowane *Obrazy malowane przez kucyki nawiązują do „Trwałości pamięci” i „Marilyn Diptych”. Turniej Ognia * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do angielskiej nazwy Czary Ognia (Goblet of Fire) z serii Harry Potter. A same zawody do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zawsze jest druga szansa *Hoofdini jest nawiązaniem do Harry'ego Houdiniego, jednego z najsłynniejszych iluzjonistów. Opowieść o serdeczności *Historia o Snowfall nawiązuje do Opowieści Wigilijnej Karola Dickensa. *Nauczyciel Snowfall jest nawiązaniem do Severusa Snape'a, bohatera serii powieści Harry Potter, w którego rolę wcielił się Alan Rickman. *"Zmysł ducha prezentów" jest nawiązaniem do nerwowych tików Pinkie Pie. *W odcinku tym pojawia się mała, uboga klaczka będąca nawiązaniem do "Dziewczynki z zapałkami" autorstwa Hansa Christiana Andersena. *W tle pojawiają się dwie postacie tła, popularne w tym sezonie. Wiele wskazuje, że są nawiązaniem do popularnego brytyjskiego serialu Sherlock. Aleja Szyku * W odcinku pojawiają się sukienki z pierwszej Gali Grand Galopu. * W odcinku tym występują kucyki przypominające postacie ze znanych filmów. Są nimi ogier (nazwany w epizodzie Buried Lede) przeprowadzający wywiad z głównymi bohaterkami wyglądający jak J. Jonah Jameson z serii komiksów i filmów o superbohaterze Spider-Manie, a także dwójka ogierów siedząca w tle w restauracji przywodzących wyglądem na myśl Vincenta Vegę i Jules'a Winnfielda z granych przez Johna Travoltę i Samuela L. Jacksona z filmu Pulp Fiction. * W odcinku pojawia się aluzja do odcinka "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie". * Imprezy DJ Pon-3 pilnuje ten sam ochroniarz, co próby w studio Sapphire Shores w odcinku "Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle". Powrót brata *Jedna z postaci w tle przypomina Linka z serii gier The Legend of Zelda. Jego znaczek przypomina jeden z elementów wskaźnika zdrowia z interfejsu, a za sobą ciągnie wózek z klejnotami, które służą tam jako waluta. Biała łata na głowie nawiązuje do jego wierzchowca Epony. *Polski tytuł prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do wiersza A.Mickiewicza ,,Powrót taty" Dosmacz swoje życie * Pinkie tańczy i ma sztuczny, świński ryjek, jak w odcinku "Bobasy Cake". * W tle gdy wchodzą goście można zauwarzyć kucyka wyglądającego jak Gordon Ramsay. Przemiana podmieńca *Słowa Twilight: "I have a bad feeling about this" są nawiązaniem do filmu "Gwiezdne Wojny". Ogry i ciemnice * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do popularnej gry planszowej RPG z lat 80'tych "Dungeons and Dragons" znanej u nas jako "Lochy i Smoki". * W scenie gdzie Discord przedstawia Spikowi i Big McIntosh'owi wizję swojego "Męskiego Wieczoru" jego strój nawiązuje do wyglądu "bikiniarzy". * Kucyk ze znaczkiem "bananów" nawiązuje do popularnej reklamy bananów "chiquita". * Hełm Sir McBiggun'a przypomina hełm Dovahkiin'a - głównego bohatera gry fantasy - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Wygląd Discorda jako łucznika nawiązuje do Legolasa - elfickiego księcia z trylogii J.R.R. Tolkiena - "Władca Pierścieni". Mecz koszballa * Medytujący Snails z obracającymi się wokół niego koszami nawiązuje do Zenyatty - postaci z Overwatch. W polskiej wersji językowej obaj mają podłożony głos tego samego aktora. Kategoria:Serial